wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Through Rose-Colored Glasses
Yet another fan fiction by Perilthechamp. I’m trying to veer away from comedy, let’s see how it works! Night had fallen. Well, not exactly fallen yet. But it was most certainly dark. A dragonet lounged outside of a small house. He had laid out an arrangement of sticks to his right, and he grasped a thin one in his left hand. He carefully lowered it to the soft mud beneath him, leaving marks across his earthy canvas. “Alright, you’ve had your fun. Come, now.” A cruel looking IceWing slammed a screen door shut as her son scrambled to get to the door. He pried it open, crawled through, and shut it gently behind him. A Nightwing dragonet crawled out of the shadows and looked at the half finished mud drawing. “Good attention to detail,” he muttered softly. The twigs right of the drawing were getting spun around by the wind, and the NightWing took one of them in his right hand. The NightWing made small revisions to the work of art, with minor frustration. “How’d that dragonet create in-depth perception with this thing?” When night did fall, the NightWing dragonet curled up next to the peace of artwork and drifted into sleep. <~> The IceWing dragonet wasn’t scared when he saw a sleeping NightWing in front of his house when he woke up. He was terrified. ”W-W-What are you doing in front of my h-house? Sh-shoo, before I s-s-stab you to d-death!” The IceWing dragonet stammered, trying to look vicious. The NightWing dragonet backed up. “Your artwork is nice?” “Oh, thanks.” The IceWing looked much less terrified. “What’s your name?” ”I don’t have one. I don’t have parents.” The NightWing sniffed. “And since I don’t have parents, nobody ever named me. What’s your name?” ”My name is Mistake.” The IceWing failed at a grin. “I’d rather have no parents than abusive ones.” Indeed, the NightWing could see scars across the dragonet’s face. The IceWing studied the NightWing. “My mom says a name reflects what you are, and you need a name. I think Friend suits you nicely. The NightWing smiled. “You need a name, too. Mistake isn’t a name, it’s an insult.” Friend shifted. “I can’t think of a good name.” ”I’ve always wanted to be Paul,” The IceWing mused. Friend laughed. ”I can see the headlines now. Paul and Friend: The Unlikely Friendship.” Friend looked up at the skies gleefully. “Not a single cloud. This must be my lucky day.” <~> Paul and Friend agreed to meet at the crack of dawn. Paul had recommended this, saying his mother could never know that they were meeting. Friend didn’t want Paul losing any sleep, but Paul insisted. Each time, they discussed a certain things. Their last meeting ever was over mythical creatures. ”I don’t get why everyone’s fascinated with unicorns.” Friend admitted. “They’re just horses with horns, and we have horns.” ”What do you think about the Darkstalker?” Paul asked. ”I don’t know. I haven’t heard that much about him.” Friend turned his head. “You?” ”I’m not scared of him. My mom said if Darkstalker ever tried to kill me, she’d rip out his guts-“ ”That’s heartwarming.” ”and strangle me with them.” ”Oh.” Friend gulped. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (TheUnFathomable) Category:Mature Content